This is life
by Noitoire
Summary: Sometimes a champion needs a break right? Meeting someone new, making friends and obviously falling in love, but ending in a heartbreak is quite painful, after all loving someone who is in love with someone else is the hardest thing ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N : This is a redone version of chapter one ;)**

**Disclaimer : I will say this only once... Since uhm... You know... I am kind of forgetful, when I get hit by ideas I easily forget things as disclaimers and such :P I just write what I think and then I want to post it as soon as possible xD. Uh so I don't own pokémon, there I said it.**

**Chapter one : Time for a vacation?**

As the sun started to rise and the birds started to chirp where everyone is usually still asleep, our beloved champion of Sinnoh was already up doing her paper works. She groaned slightly at the amount that got pilt up lately. Her partner Garchomp , who didn't feel like staying in the pokéball, was looking worried at her trainer. She flashed the pokémon sometimes a smile reassuring that everything is fine and that she is still full of energy, but the facial expression can't fool her pokémon. The pokémon shook slightly its head and was hoping that one day that her trainer would find a suited man for her, of course we are talking about the champion of Sinnoh here, and obviously a lot of guys has their eyes set on her, but about 3/4th of them are after her fame or money, so it wasn't even worth the time to find a '_nice_' guy for her. A small knock on the door made Cynthia look up from her papers, only seeing Bertha standing there with a plate bread in her left hand and a glass milk in the right one. Cynthia smiled at here and gestured her to come inside.

"Hey Bertha, didn't thought you'd be awake already," the champion said to the elder woman. Bertha shook her head slightly and placed the bread and milk on her desk. She sometimes brings Cynthia food, since she is a forgetful woman, when it comes to eating food.

"Cynthia dear you are overworking yourself," she told the champion concernly. The champion just smiled it off.

"I'm totally fine Bertha, but thanks for your concern," she replied her and bowed down to her paperwork again. Bertha sighed, knowing that the champion won't listen to her. She took a glance at garchomp, as if asking '_please take care of her_', where Garchomp gave a slight nod and the elder lady walked out of the room.

Halfway throught her paperwork she decided that it's time to feed her pokémon, she let everyone out and after placing their foods in front of them she went back to her desk to work on the papers again. Her pokémons looked at her pouty, lately because of all the work that has been pilling up, she didn't even had time to play with them, before she became the champion she played with them every single day. The pokémon looked at each other hoping that either of them had a plan to get Cynthia distracted from all the paperwork.

"_I could use ice beam to get her attention,_" Glaceon cheerfully said to her friends. The others could literally facepalm themselves.

"_That wouldn't get us anymore, it would only make Cynthia mad and anyways, even without ice beam, Cynthia would give us attention if we just call for her,_" Lucario sighed at the ice pokémon's suggestion. The pokémon started pouting and continued to eat her food instead of going into an argument with Lucario. Suddenly Togekiss comes up with an idea.

"_Let's send her on vacations in the mountains! Cynthia loves ruins and mountains right?_" the normal-fly type pokemon said. Everyone took a glance at Garchomp to get her approval, after all she has been the longest with Cynthia and she probably knows the best what she wants. She gave an approved nod and everyone cheered in unison.

"_Way better than Gla's idea!_" Lucario cheered. Glaceon was literally glaring daggers at Lucario, if it weren't for Cynthia sitting there doing her paperwork she would've launched an ice beam at him. Suddenly Cynthia got up from her desk and turned to her pokémon.

"You guys aren't plotting anything right?" she asked them. All of them vigorously shook their heads and smiled awkwardly. Cynthia glanced suspiciously at all of them, but noticing it makes her pokémon all very nervous, she stopped glancing and walked out of the room, in need of a breather from all the paperwork.

"Garchomp let's go for a stroll," she called out to her friend and the dragon pokémon followed her master obediently.

"_Why is it always Gar?_" Glaceon sighed.

"_What do you expect? She has been the longest at her side than all of us,,_" Togekiss said, everyone nodded in approval.

"_Well, Cynthia is a kind hearted woman, she treats us all nicely so we shouldn't complain,_" Roserade said smiley. Everyone covered their eyes, as if she was a sun shine who is too bright to bear.

"So Garchomp, tell me what were you guys plotting," Cynthia asked her pokémon. Garchomp looked at the other side and shook its head. Cynthia giggled softly at her, she always knew that Garchomp is a horrible liar.

"Okay okay, I get it, as long you guys aren't plotting a world war then I'm fine with it," she told them and enjoyed the afternoon sun shining in her face, absorbing a lof of vitamin D.

"Want to go take a look again at the ruins where we had been the last time?" she asked her close friend, who nodded and she hopped on her back. The dragon-ground type pokemon spreaded it wings and took off into the blue sky.

Just a few minutes later they both landed on ground safely, Cynthia and Garchomp both walked into the ruins being fascinated at the graphics, even though they have been in here for like a million times, but she can't get enough of it watching it. Walking for a few minutes, Garchomp decided to say something.

"_Master, why don't we go on a vacation in the mountains?_" Garchomp asked, making the champion chuckle.

"Was that what you guys were plotting?" she giggled at her. Garchomp looked taken back, but after trying to go in denial, which totally failed, she finally gave in to her trainer.

"I'm really grateful that you guys are worried about me, but you know, I can't leave the paperwork hanging and the trainers who wants to challenge me, even though most of them doesn't even make it throught the elite four," she told her pokemon sadly. Garchomp looked at her exhausted trainer and then gave her a fierce glare. Since the bond between them is unbreakable, Cynthia can literally read her Garchomp's thoughts.

"_If you won't go, then I'll have to force you to go!_" Cynthia saw her determination and chuckled for a second. Then she gave a small nod.

"Well, I guesse you know what's the best for me right Garchomp?" she told her friend. The pokémon nodded in agreement and gave her a small grin. Together they headed back home, since the sun was slowly setting.

"Hey, I'm home," Cynthia said while entering the door with Garchomp walking closely behind her, only seeing that her pokémon were all looking hopefully at Garchomp. After a full minute of silence, Garchomp gave her buddies a grin. The pokémons all cheered and zigzagged throught the room for pamphlets and articles and other stuff to look for a place to go.

"Geez, you guys are way more excited than me," she chuckled softly. After all they all are coming along and feel like having an adventure.

"_Yeah, you were totally flipping and freaking out about the mini vacation Lucario,_" Glaceon jokily told the aura pokémon. He fixed an intense glare at Glaceon, threating to attack her any moment. Garchomp, as their big sister figure, got in between the two and told them to stop fighting. The two pokémon pouted and started ignoring each other, turning their faces away from each other. Cynthia just chuckled again and patted the both of them before sitting between them watching all the papers for mountains and ruins on the big table. Bertha, who was peeking behind the door at the excited pokémon, had also a content smile on her face. She was really worried about Cynthia's health, since she hadn't been sleeping well lately, but gladly she is going to take a break from all this now. She needs to sometimes enjoy her youth, being a champion is really missing a lot of your youth.

"_I want to go up Mt coronet! It is one of the tallest mountains, it's awesome there!_" the icy pokemon cheered. Lucario got an annoyed scowl on his face

"_You only want to go there, because you evolved into a Glaceon there, it's freezing up there, I don't want to go! And I'm 100% positive that Gar also wouldn't like it there high up the icy mountains,by the way, we've been up there already for a million times,_" Lucario declared, immediately making sure that he totally disagreed with her idea.

"_Stingy_," Glaceon pouted sadly to the other way.

"_If we got to go to a mountain let's go to somewhere outside the Sinnoh region! It's called a vacation right? Only legal thought is to be having fun outside Sinnoh,_" Rosarade declared happily. Sometimes their friends wondered if Roserade could ever get mad, she was like a sun ray who was way too bright, like doing a sunny day attack without knowing it, but everyone seemed to agree and they all pointed to the Mt. Silver article that was on the newspaper. Cynthia laughed awkwardly. The article's head was 'The Mysterious Trainer'.

"You guys, I would love to go to Mt. Silver, but Bertha asked me to never set a step on that mountain, since a lot of dangerous pokemons are there and she said that the pokemons are merciless and would beat you and your pokémon to a pulp without a second thought," she told her pokémon, but they all pouted at her. Her pokémon were just like her, they love mysteries and the most they love about them is to solve them, putting every puzzle piece together. She groaned at the thought of breaking a promise with Bertha, Cynthia is a good girl, she never break the promises she made with someone, even if it costs her life, but the pouting faces of her pokémon were definitely not making it easier for her to say no to them, but she still wanted to reject them. When the pokémon noticed they were losing the battle, they started to nudge virgiously at Garchomp calling out for help. With an annoying frown on her face the big dragon pokémon agreed and took a step closer to her master. Cynthia looked up at Garchomp, sensing her thoughts.

"_I didn't know that you were actually that scared to go up that mountain,_" Garchomp told her. The Sinnoh champion raised her eyebrow, not believing that her dearest pokémon just tried to provoke her in going to the mountains where she didn't want to go to.

"_Were you trying provoke me garchomp?_" she asked her pokémon. The others were still fascinated about the fact that they can talk to each others in thoughts, except of Lucario since he can also do it via his aura.

"_I am not provoking you, just stating the facts, I mean you are the Sinnoh champion, why should you listen to the elite four members? Even if you use the excuse that you respect your elders, but in the end you are just scared facing the strong pokemons and loosing right?_" Garchomp said shrugging her shoulders. The flames were flaring in Cynthia's eyes as she got up from the couch.

"Fine! I will go!" she yelled at her pokémon, who were all cheering. After these words left her lips, she immediately regretted letting them escape her mouth.

"Sometimes,... I wish you didn't know me so well Garchomp," she sighed, ploughing back into the couch. The dragon pokémon just grinned in victory.

**A.N.: I hope this was a bit better than the one before this one you read. At least I hope if was enjoyable. Next chapter title : A Chilly Meeting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I am back here peeps! May you all enjoy this chapter too c: oh and thanks soooo much to hopscot for the tip to use google drive, you saved me there :D So now I can finally use italics and bold, by the way I redid chapter one :) hope it's better now...**

**Disclaimer : Can't believe I thought about it :D I am less forgetful than before ^ ^ ~ I do not own pokemon in any way, the games/manga/characters... Sigh. **

**Chapter two : A Chilly Meeting.**

Once more she checked the supplies in her backpack, food, potions, a few repels in case ,full heals and a few poffins (I just felt like placing these things... Since I usually take them with me, except poffin part o.o don't have poffins in emerald.)

As Cynthia was departing on vacation, she heard someone calling for her name. She turned around seeing Bertha and the other elite four members standing there.

"I'm going to miss you Cynthia," the young bug trainer told the sinnoh champion and hugged her tightly. She chuckled softly and patted the boy on the head. Aaron was still a young trainer so if the big sister figure departs then the little boy _(and he got certainly spoiled by Cynthia quite a bit)_ would obviously whine.

"Don't worry Aaron, I will only be gone for a few days or a week," she reassured him. Aaron nodded and finally let go of Cynthia. (_No idea if he is really this attached to her_)

"Tehehe, come back soon Cynthia and be sure to have fun, don't forget to bring us some souvenirs," Flint grinned and Lucian nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you guys some pretty stones back," she chuckled. "and I will be back soon," After all they can't miss the champion for too long, Bertha also gave her a hug and that's how Cynthia left, waving goodbye at her elite four friends._ (I'm horrible at goodbye scenes because they always make me cry :()_

Once outside she threw out Garchomp's pokéball into the air, calling for her friend.

"_Gar?_" the pokemon asked her trainer.

"I need a lift to the mountain, the one _you_ guys wanted to go to so badly," she said smiley. Garchomp grinned and bent down to let her trainer climb on her back, spreading her wings she took of into the air, flying to their destination Mt. Silver.

Once arrived there, right in front ot the cave, she returned Garchomp in her pokéball and let Roserade out, the two of them entered the cave.

"Flash, Roserade," she told the flower pokémon, who obeyed the command of her trainer. Cynthia was certainly fascinated about her surroundings, it might look like there was nothing but stone and rocks, but this place was certainly enormous huge and sometimes she could see a few evolution stones. Moon, sun, shiny, dusk, dawn and lot more.

"Maybe I should take a few souvenirs with me for Steven, also I promised Flint few stones," she chuckled softly. Roserade nodded in approval and went picking up a few stones (_Yes I know a pokemon can usually not carry more than one item, but... Yeah... I suck_). Together they kept walking until they saw an exit alike thing, they both entered an area that was covered with snow, it wasn't really snowing though, but it was still covered under it. She returned Roserade into her pokéball knowing that she disliked the cold and called Glaceon out, Glaceon would always go nuts about cold weather. The eevee evolution's eyes were shining brightly at the sight when she came out of her ball.

"_Snow!_" it cheered happily and rolled inside it. Cynthia chuckled at the sight and also sat down on a rock close to where Glaceon was playing. She took out her pokégear from her pocket, thinking that it was odd that there was no signal, but just shrugged her shoulders and took a glance at the time, after all you don't need any signal for that. She just realised that she had been wandering in the cave for more than three hours. '_Time sure flies when you have fun,_' was what she thought. Also she just noticed that the sun was already down and it was getting colder.

"Hey glaceon can you find a nearby cave where we can sleep in for tonight?" she asked the playing pokémon. Glaceon got on her four paws again and shook the snow off her. Then she nodded towards her trainer and started searching, the search didn't take long, in a mere five minutes they found a safe cave where they could overnight. Entering the cave she decided to let all of her pokémon out to keep her company and they would also want to play anyways.

"Leaf, can't you stop going to see red already?" Blue asked the girl in front of him with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Why? Who will bring him the supplies then? After all Articuno always likes to help me get up the mountain, it's really not dangerous. You worry too much Blue," she replied him. He let out a frustrated groan and a sigh. Just thinking that she is too dense.

"I will also come with you!" Blue declared on his own and followed Leaf to the place where Articuno would always rest or hide from curious trainers. As soon the two arrived there, Articuno sensed another person with Leaf and immediately got into a fighting position.

"No no wait, he is a friend of mine," she told the huge bird pokemon. It glanced sternly at the young boy, but eventually calmed down and sat down in front of Leaf.

"Hey big boy, how you doing?" she told the bird while patting it softly on the head. The bird smiled at her.

"I have request," she started off, Articuno immediately knew what request she meant and immediately bowed down to let the two teens hop onto its back. It was a monthly routine for articuno anyways.

"Take off to Red!" Leaf cheered happily, which annoyed Blue a little bit more than he already was. His mood was really bad now.

She groaned slightly at the two fighting pokémon in front of her. Glaceon just provoked a sneasel with her big mouth and they were fighting in front of the cave where the others were resting and watching motionless at them, not even trying the slightest bit of helping their friend, whilst Cynthia was too busy in setting up the camp with Roserade.

"_Gla, you suck, you should've beaten that sneasel in one hit, yet you are struggling here,_" Lucario grinned at the ice pokemon, only rewarded by a growl from her. Then she turned her attention back to the sneasel and digged into the ground, coming up from an unknown place she finally managed to defeat the sneasel, it quickly ran away into the woods. (_I don't even know if a glaceon can learn dig, but the glaceon of my friend learned it so I guessed it could o.o_)

"_Are you hurt anywhere?_" Roserade asked her friend with concern when she was finally done setting up the camp with Cynthia. Glaceon shook her head and grinned at her victory. Lucario rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Also the others decided to go to sleep, leaving the fire on. Cynthia crawled into her sleeping bag and told everyone goodnight before entering her dream world. (_I know that she usually keep her pokemon inside their balls, but come on isn't it logical that people seek company when they are travelling alone?_)

"Hey Red! We bought you supplies!" Leaf called out from outside the door to his secret base, letting Red know that she was her. The trainer with the red cap quickly straighten his clothes and stumbled over his own feet, but quickly got a hold of himself and opened the door to his secret base. He got a smile when he saw Leaf, but the smile immediately dropped when he saw Blue also standing there.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, ex-champion," Blue sneered at him. Red glared fiercely at Blue, only returned by a fierce glare. Leaf quickly got between the two glaring guys.

"Can't you both stop quarreling all the time?" she snapped annoyed.

"Anyways, here are the supplies, here you go red," she told the pikachu trainer with a smile, handing him the bag full of stuff. Red accepted her gift with a small red tint on his face and bowed a bit in thanks. Blue got even more annoyed and pulled on Leaf's wrist.

"Let's go back home, after all this guy isn't going to open his mouth anyways," he told her. She sighed and nodded knowing that Blue really hates Red presence. And that Red can't stand Blue either.

"Well see you again next month Red!" Leaf told her friend and waved good bye. Red waved back and when she left he let out a sigh, placing his hand on his heart.

"Bye Leaf," he whispered before reentering his basement.

"_Someone is in love,_" Pika joked.

"_Say shouldn't you already ask her out Master?"_ Vee asked him. Red groaned a slight bit and sighed again. He walked to the bed and lied down on it, with his face muffled into his pillow.

"_Stop calling me master Vee, told you to just call me Red,_" he told the little eevee.

"_Don't ask the impossible Vee, Red can't possibly ask Leaf out,_" Saur told the little eevee with a shaking head.

"_And why is that?_" Red said, glaring playfully at his Venusaur, Pika and Vee were giggling uncontrollably.

"_Well, you're always so shy that you can't even talk to her, asking out would be an huge step, you might even faint,_" Saur replied his trainer. Red groaned in his pillow, hating that Saur was right.

"_I don't like talking in general,... And there is no way I'd faint about a confession!_" he replied his Venusaur before pulling the sheet over his head and trying to fall asleep. His pokémon all let out a knowing sigh.

"_Wake up mistress, _" Lucario told his mistress, while trying to shake her awake. Cynthia just groaned and rolled to the other side where togekiss was also trying to wake her up, while glaceon was playing in the snow and garchomp was also still sleeping. Roserade was trying to stop Lucario and Togekiss from waking up their mistress since she was still sleepy. Spiritomb was as usual just glancing into the nature and its surroundings without talking.

"_There is no way she is waking up now, Cynthia is always a deep sleeper in cold weathers,_" Lucario sighed. Togekiss nodded in agreement.

"_Then, let's make it warmer inside here,_" Roserade told their friends happily.

"_Yeah, if only one of us could use flamethrower, or maybe any fire attacks,_" Lucario replied ironically.

"_Garchomp can,_" Roserade stated. Lucario chuckled and shook his head.

"_No way, I'm not waking Garchomp up from her sleep, she will slice me into the ground,_" Lucario said taking a step back, just getting shivers from the thought. Roserade sighed and said that she would do it. Then she took slow steps towards the sleeping pokemon.

"_H-hey! Garchomp, wake up sleepy head,_" Roserade whispered jokily. In a flash Garchomp eyes opened, she was definitely not a heavy sleeper. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, she got up and glared at the three pokemon who was standing in front of her, before breathing out small flames, preparing to launch a flamethrower. The three pokémon took this as a sign and started running away from her. Garchomp was following them furiously firing a bunch of flamethrowers at them, which they all dodged by just a few inches. If Garchomp would be seriously aiming for them, then they are burned.

"_I told you to not wake her up!_" Lucario whined running under togekiss, who was flying in high speed dodging the flames.

"_Sorry, but at least the cave is now warm!_" Roserade apologised sadly, running behind Lucario for her life, after all fire attacks are very effective against her.

Red stared motionless at the picture that was taken when they were small, Leaf in the middle, Red on the left side and blue on the right. It was taken when he was still a cheerful kid who was very talkative, he can't remember why he suddenly felt an aversion against talking, maybe it was when he lost his parents or maybe not, he can't quite remember it anymore.

He groaned again and jumped of his bed, being depressed wouldn't get him anywhere, so he decided to put on his coat and go outside taking a walk. Pika jumped happily on his shoulder tagging along with him. His other pokemon all stayed behind lazily sleeping in the basement. He had been staying at Mt Silver for awhile now. Two whole years, he really disliked the media and their noses who were always sticking in your privacy life, he just couldn't stand all the attention, that's one of the reasons that he quitted being a champion. Blue had called in for days a coward even Leaf agreed with Blue,but Red ignored their comments. He closed his basement door and checking the traps in front of it one more time before departing into the heavy snow storm, which he already got used to.

"Geez, you guys know that Garchomp hates being woken up," Cynthia told the three pokemon who were exhausted and burned from fleeing for garchomp's deadly flames. Cynthia threw the dragon pokemon a leppa berry, to restore its pp. The pokemon happily ate it and sat down on a rock waiting for her mistress done treating the others.

"Geez, you guys are totally burned up, please be careful the next time and Garchomp, you should go easy on them, you knew that Lucario and Roserade are weak against fire type moves right," she sighed softly while patting the wounded pokemon. Their trainer being so nice only made themselves feel guiltier for not behaving right.

"Well let's get on the road again," Cynthia smiled, everyone nodded. She returned them in their pokéball and decided to walk alone this time in case for another quarrel or a fight. She noticed that the road was getting smaller and smaller, also it suddenly started snowing. Cynthia went throught her backpack to get her coat and put it on, the snowstorm was now seriously ravishing her. She could barely see through the blizzard.

"Oh god, I might be lost," she panted from the cold. Walking for a bit she decided to walk back, but since luck wasn't on her side she totally lost the way and was hopeless wandering around in the snowstorm.

"_This is bad, at least I remembered to take a coat with me,_" she whispered to herself still not knowing which way she should walk to. Ai, and there she thought she would go on a lovely vacation in the mountains and have fun.

"_Since we're already outside, why don't we do some training? Where do you want to train Pika?_" Red asked the little guy on his shoulder. The electric mouse thought for a second, before jumping of his shoulder and running to the place where he wanted to go to. Red followed right behind his buddie. Running a few steps they both come to a hold. They saw a shadow shimmering through the snowstorm and Pika immediately got ready to fight. They were expecting that it was one of these curious people who wanted to go see the legendary bird who migrated her not too long ago or someone who wanted to challenge the 'mysterious' person on the mountain. He seriously wasn't trying to hide himself or something like that, just communicating isn't his strongest point.

"_Pika, Thunderbolt,_" he told the electric mouse, which obeyed immediately and a lighting bolt was racing towards the target.

As the thunderbolt was close in reaching its target, Cynthia quickly jumped aside the lighting bolt missing by only a few inches clashing into the mountain, making rocks rumble and falling down. She immediately threw the pokéball of Glaceon in the air, making the ice pokémon appear. Glaceon stood ready in fighting position. Unfortunately Cynthia had to yell the commands to her pokémon, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hear them. At least Glaceon won't be buffed by the hail.

"Glaceon use ice beam!" she yelled through the snowstorm. She was afraid that she might not have heard her, but surprisingly she did. The jolly pokémon fired a strong ice beam, which Red's pikachu skillfully dodged it and it collided against a stonewall.

"_Quick attack,_" was Red's command, which Pikachu immediately obeyed again, Cynthia was flabbergasted when Glaceon got hit by the pokémon. She hadn't even heard him yell, so she was thinking that they might be linked by heart and can speak through mind. '_Telepathy,_' she groaned in her mind. She recalled her Glaceon and instead threw the pokéball of Garchomp out. She knew that Garchomp is very weak against the cold, but she trusts her and knowing that her opponent's pokémon is a Pikachu, if she saw it clear, then this shouldn't be such a bad choice, after all electric type moves doesn't affect ground types.

"_Garchomp, use Draco Meteor,_" she told her. The dragon pokémon concentrated her attack in the center of her body and aimed to the air. Then with a loud roar it fired the meteor in the air, which exploded and another ten meteors fell down from the sky towards Red's pikachu.

"_Dodge them pikachu!_" Red was getting a bit nervous, he just noticed that his opponent was seriously strong, he also couldn't make it very clear which pokémon it was from behind the snowstorm. Yeah, he got used to the cold, but that doesn't mean he can see through it. He was narrowing his eyes, assuming that it might be an Altaria, he didn't really went farther than Kanto, so he wasn't all that familiar with other region pokémon. (_Yeah... They look nothing alike, but whatever xD_)

"_Volt tackle, Pika,_" he told his pokémon. Spark was gathering around pikachu as he charged towards the enemy in high speed, he could easy run through the snow as if it was just normal ground. Garchomp just stood there, not moving a muscle. Pikachu landed a hit on Garchomp, but he just shrugged pikachu's attack off. Red was surprised for a second that his attack didn't work, but then realised that that unknown pokémon might be partly ground type. He was about to recall Pikachu and take out Venusaur, but then realised that he left them all in the basement. He cursed under his breath and left a sigh escape his lips.

"_Iron tail,_" was his next command. Garchomp encountered Pikachu with a brick break, the two attacks hit each other and exploded. A big smoke was surrounding them and the wind was blowing the snow in their faces. Both the trainers had to put their arms in front of them to avoid eating smoke snow. As Red was about to command his next attack to pikachu, Cynthia recalled her pokémon, knowing that this battle wouldn't get them anywhere, but it would only hurt their pokémon. She was assuming that he was trying to protect something, she only has to tell him that she isn't here to fight. Red was quite surprised again, which he isn't a lot, but yet this person managed to surprise him more than once already. On one day! He still didn't let his muscles rest for even a second. As the Sinnoh champion was coming closer, pikachu let small sparks release from his cheeks, ready to attack. While panting quite heavily from the cold, Cynthia got closer to Red. When she finally reached the boy she let a deep sigh escape her lips. Red was still glaring at her.

"Do you maybe know the way back down the mountain? I am kind of lost," she said embarrassed. With that said Red's muscles became a bit looser. Pika also relaxed a little bit, no more sparks coming from him.

**A.N.: Was that better? I hope it was clearer. In the next chapter I will let my thoughts fall away. I think my comments are quite annoying, please do ignore them. Also 92firedemon is a guy :D! Just letting you guys know ^ ^ ~ I just started playing pokémon Pearl today! Sorry I kind of fell asleep .-. And didn't save anything T.T sigh, life is unfair isn't? Well I'm rambling so I'm gone! Oh wait,... Maybe... You would like to scroll down all the battle scenes that I write, I'm still trying to improve myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I really do stink in writing pokémon right? Well after this chapter I will put this further on hold, because I want to finish my other story and I want to improvemore before continuing again... O.o**

**Disclaimer : I don't own pokémon! Peace :D**

* * *

Red just stared at Cynthia as he was uncomfortable moving on his spot. He looked down at Pika who was staring right back at him. They weren't sure if they could trust the words of this girl.

"What should I do Pika? I mean she might be a member of team rocket or something," he said hesitantly to his friend through telepathy. Pika nodded slightly and stared at Cynthia again. Cynthia gave the little pokémon a warm smile, then she bent down and scratched Pika behind his black tipped ear. He first flinched a bit from the cold hand, but then he felt really comfortable. The hand was sure scratching the right place.

"I think we can trust her, oh yeah, that's the spot!" Pika told his trainer with a very content look plastered on his face. Red facepalmed himself and took a quick glance at Cynthia. He still didn't know what he could possibly say. The only girl he had ever talked with beside his mom was his friend Leaf. Cynthia took her hand back, which Pika immediately missed. The little electric mouse pouted hoping that she would do it again, but no such luck for him.

"Seems like I got to find my way back down by myself," she then said with a smile and started walking away. Red took a step forward, but soon stopped his movement.

"What you're thinking Red? Go after her! As a gentleman you should help a defenseless girl, and I want the scratching hand... Her hand was a bit cold, but she knows how to use it, unlike some people," Pika told his trainer, the yellow mouse was practically yelling at him. 'She isn't really defenseless though,' he thought, totally ignoring the offense that he was just pointed towards him, but he eventually nodded his head and followed the girl. By the first step he set, he noticed that she already disappeared in the snowstorm. Red sighed and felt like facepalming himself again. If he would have said yes, then he could've killed two birds with one stone. First, helping her down and secondly making sure that she wasn't searching for moltres. He sauntered back to his basement and let out a heavy sigh on his way back.

"Ai ai," Pika sighed along and hopped on his trainer's shoulder again.

"Sometimes I think that you are maybe just too lazy to walk by yourself," Red declared. Pika glared at his trainer and turned his face to the other side with his face blown up and eyes which were filled with flames.

"And I do know how to use my hands!" he also whined to his yellow pokémon who was grinning from ear to ear again. The electric mouse's mood changes were very similar to that of a girl. "Evil," Red murmured under his breath and decided to walk to moltres' cave. To take a look how the pokémon was doing, since the snowstorm was becoming worse.

Cynthia was still struggling finding her way back down, she knew she should have left spores behind.. She could feel that she was almost reaching her limit, she was practically a half ice zombie right now. Just a little bit farther away ahead of her she saw a cave and quickly ran towards it not caring about the consequences if there might be a dangerous pokémon inside it. Right now she needed some warmth and she was most certainly sure the cave could be her rescue.

Soon she arrived at the cave and walked inside it. she could feel her body temperature rising a bit again, totally not noticing something flaming behind her she sat down on a stone. The flames behind her came closer towards her, it was breathing, alive, a pokémon. Then the pokémon let out a roar. Within a second Cynthia turned around, seeing Moltres behind her, she was seriously flabbergasted and the expression was surely shown on her face. She didn't knew that the legendary firebird was always hiding within this cave. She knew it migrated, but to be in here was seriously a surprise. Taking a few steps back she thought that the pokémon would launch an attack at her, but instead it flinched and made a painful face. She blinked a few times, before taking a look at the bird's wing, it was scratched and hurt. She immediately switched modes from, 'Scared' to 'Concerned'. In a swift movement she was in front of the pokémon, patting it's head slowly on the places where there were no flames. Muttering soft words of comfort in its ear, the pokémon started calming down and folded its wings back , but flinched again from the pain in its wing. Cynthia shushed it again and placed her bag in front of her, getting the bird treatment with her first aid kit for pokémon.

Red, who was feeling a presence close to Moltres immediately dashed towards the pokémon's cave. He knew exactly where it was. Pika was groaning on his shoulder, just saying that he was paranoid, but Red ignored the comment and kept running towards the cave. He slowed down his pace when he was in front of the cave, breathing quite heavily even with a good stamina. Obviously he has to be careful, after all a surprise attacks are the best that he could do now.

When he was coming closer to the bird pokémon and took a peek around the corner he saw the blonde girl and his first thought was immediately. 'I knew I couldn't trust her!' Pika also had a disappointed look on his face, until he saw what the woman was really doing. Moving a bit closer, Pika's eyes lit up again. He saw the girl treating the bird, not hurting it. He grinned at Red, saying 'Told ya, that she is trustworthy,' . Red only rolled his eyes, but was surely smiling inside. Watching Cynthia treating a pokémon was actually something nice, he didn't know, but he felt somehow feeling attached towards this girl, maybe it's because she is the first human that he had ever met face to face since last two years. Exception for Leaf and Blue obviously. He walked closer to Cynthia with Pika on his shoulder. When they were right behind her he tapped on her shoulder. The girl abruptly turned around, wanted to grab one of her pokéball, until the firebird was reassuring her that it was okay, that he actually knows this boy. She nodded towards the legendary bird and smiled at Red placing the ball back on her belt.

"Sorry, my fault, I thought you were one of these people who wanted to catch Moltres," she said awkwardly. Red shook his head and smiled, but said nothing. For some reason he didn't mind that she thought that he was some stupid trainer who wanted the power of legendaries for himself. For now he was just happy that this girl is actually a nice trainer. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. The words were like a bowl filled with soup of words and he couldn't fish the right ones out. He took a glance at Moltres,who was looking very tired.

"How you doing buddy?" Red asked the fire bird.

"She is actually way gentler in treating than you are Red," the legendary bird joked. Red groaned and glared playfully at it.

"Seriously? You and Pika are traitors! Grr," he said jokingly making the bird laugh also Pika was grinning on his shoulder.

'Telepathy again,.. This time with a pokémon that is wild! How does he do that?' Cynthia groaned inside her mind.

"It appears to me that you aren't the talkative type are you?" Cynthia asked Red, who nodded in reply. He wanted to say something, but couldn't bring out any words out his throat again.

"Cynthia," the blonde girl suddenly said, turning her face towards him with one of her famous Sinnoh champion smile.

"...?" he didn't actually let out any sound, just cocked his head slightly bit, as a gesture not getting why she just said a random name. She placed the back of her fist in front of her lips, before letting out a soft chuckle.

"That's my name. Cynthia Shirona, pleased to meet you," she repeated. He just nodded, opened his mouth and closed it again. Of course, at these moments he has to say his name. Just a three letter word, how difficult can that be? Point being proven about how difficult it is, he opened and closed his mouth again. Cursing himself in his head. Cynthia let again one of these soft chuckles.

"You don't have to say your name, here write it down with a stick," she said while handing him one. He gladly took the stick from her and wrote his name in the sand. First letter was the R, the E came shortly after that one and he ended with a D. for some reason he found it odd to write again after two whole years. He hasn't even written a single word in the two years and now he has to write his name. He had to admit that his handwriting wasn't the prettiest thing that existed on earth, but he was hoping that Cynthia would be able to read it.

"Red?" she asked when he was done. He just nodded his head. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder, not being able to bear the want of getting scratched behind the ear again. He jumped on Cynthia's lap and was snuggling into her, making clear that he wanted her to pat him again and to make it even clearer he was moving his ears. Cynthia smiled warmly at the greedy pokémon, but still reached out her hand and scratched the pokémon softly behind his ear. Immediately, Pika relaxed into her lap and fell asleep. She slowly patted the pokémon on his head.

"A true paradise," he moaned in his head.

"Does he have a trusting nature?" she asked Red, who just shrugged his shoulders. Usually Pika wouldn't get attached to anyone beside him and Leaf, but surprisely Pika trusted this girl who they just met a few hours ago. Red took a glance at her, a bit longer than the last time. Long blonde hair, the tips were slightly curly. Weird hairpins that were matching with her dark coat, her eyes were stormy grey, filled with warm emotions. One glance in them and Red could see how much she cares for pokémon. A small smile appeared on his lips this time, which didn't go unnoticed by Cynthia.

"Ah, you smiled," the Sinnoh champion said. Red turned his face quickly away and moved his hat slightly down to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Well, anyways, I am going to take a nap, you in?" she asked the trainer. Red shook his head, making a gesture that he wasn't tired.

"If you say so," she said and moved from her spot with Pika in her arms. She walked towards Moltres and leaned against his other wing which wasn't damaged, she closed her eyes and slowly flew into dreamland.

**Red's Pov**

I sighed deeply and sat on the rock where Cynthia just sat on. I took a glance at the sleepy trio and felt something warm glow inside me. It's kind of nice knowing that there are still people outside there like her. Most trainers only use their pokémon to show their strength, but this girl knew better than that.

I felt myself becoming drowsier since I didn't had a good night rest yesterday, I sighed and ended up closing my eyes falling asleep on the spot.

When I opened my eyes again I saw a Lucario standing in front of me, with a surprised shirek I fell down from the stone with my head landing on the ground and my cap also slipped off my head. I was quite surprised that that didn't happen when I was asleep. I took a glance at the Lucario only seeing that he was smirking.

"That was a surprised reaction that I got," the aura pokémon said while crossing his arms. I groaned and got up from the ground, brushing off the dirt on my butt and adjusted my hat right on my head again. I looked around me seeing that everyone was eating happily from their pokémon food. Honestly I didn't even knew one of these pokémon. I've heard of Glaceon though, it's another evolution of an eevee. I still recall that dragon pokémon beside Glaceon, really a strong one and very good taken care of. Actually every pokémon here is good taken care of. Suddenly Cynthia turned her head around and that one certain smile which made me speechless, not that I actually talk much, but you get what I mean, it also gave me a warm ticklish feeling inside way to feel about a half stranger.

"Oh, hey Red! You're awake?" she suddenly asked me. I nodded and saw that Pika's stomach was totally filled with food, he was now lazily drinking from a ketchup bottle. If he keeps that up he might need a diet later again.

"Why don't you let your pokémon also out so that they can also eat something," she suggested to me. I was about to nod, but then remembered again that they were still in the cave. Ouch, I totally forgot to prepare food for them. I inhaled deep breath before starting to fish the words out of the soup bowl.

"Cave... Not... Here," I replied. Hey, that was not bad. I think that was an actual sentence... Okay maybe not a normal sentence, but they were words...

"Oh,... I see, Oh! You talked!" she said totally surprised with these gleaming eyes. Damn, is it normal that I think that she is really cute?

* * *

**A.N: Done for now :D Please stay tuned for the next chapter (Which will be coming... also... Idk,... yet D:) ^^ Ta da!**


End file.
